


Blood Red

by oceansalt



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Supportive Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Backstory (Video Blogging RPF), Tired Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansalt/pseuds/oceansalt
Summary: Wilbur wakes up one morning, and forgets something.That something leads him to right now, staring at the waiting eyes of the other members of Pogtopia, expecting an answer.He gulped.
Relationships: None
Comments: 3
Kudos: 196





	Blood Red

Living in Pogtopia was bleak, cold, depressing. To put it shortly, it was miserable.

His brother Techno seemed to thrive in the harsh cold winters, with frozen ground, and blizzards. The evidence lied in the fact that he once ruled the Antarctic Empire alongside their dad, Phil. Which didn’t really make any sense, as his pig-like ears, light pink hair, and blood red eyes marked him as half-piglin, which thrived in the hellish environment of the Nether, with stifling heat, and bubbling lava pools.

Wilbur stuck to the warmer climate of Newfoundland, enjoying the sunlight and warmth that filled his bones as he worked outside. He liked to wake up in the morning, bundled under his blankets that weren’t too thick, enjoying the nice temperatures in the morning.

Although, he supposed it didn’t really matter now. He lived underground, in a small ravine lit up by the flames of the torches on the walls. His pasty skin became impossibly paler, and he wasn’t sure when he last saw sun. 

He woke up with a start, a pleasant dream turning twisted, and awful. Enough to jump him awake. However, as he tried to recall what had been plaguing him so viciously, he struggled to remember a single detail. His head pounded, and his mouth felt like dry cotton.

He stumbled to his feet, placing one hand on the cold stone walls of his tiny bedroom to gain balance. He slowly shuffled forward, wincing as his bare feet made contact with the freezing ground. There wasn’t much warmth under the Earth.

He heard hushed whispers coming from the make-shift kitchen they had created. It had a round table that fit a couple chairs, along with a few other essential items, like a fridge, and a sink. As he walked towards the room, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes and his mind, he only had one goal. Get a glass of water to quench his parched throat. Perhaps get a snack, since he’s there.

He entered the kitchen, not even glancing at the bodies in the room, who coincidentally quieted as soon as he arrived. His eyes tracked on the cabinet that contained the cups, and immediately grabbed one. He flipped the faucet on, and stuck his glass underneath. As soon as it was mostly filled, he turned the water off, and plopped himself in a chair. He chugged the cool water, and sighed internally as it cleared the dryness in his throat and mouth.

When the glass emptied, he sat it down on the table, and leaned his head into his fist. He was still exhausted, the tiny nap he had taken proving worthless as it left him more tired than before.

“Will?” He heard a voice ask softly.

“Yeah?” He mumbled into his hand. 

“Are you feeling okay?” The voice asked again, which Wilbur identified as Niki.

Wilbur sighed as he lifted his head, and turned to peer over at her. Quackity, Tubbo, and Tommy stood next to her. “Fine.” He forced out.

As he made eye contact with Niki, her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows as Quackity and Tommy shouted something, while Tubbo covered his hand with his mouth.

“Will!” Niki shrieked.

Wilbur stared at them, confused, but also becoming increasingly worried. “What?” He snapped as he stared at them dissolve into panic.

“Your eyes!” She said, taking a step closer to him.

“My eyes?” He mumbled, not looking away from her, drowning out the sounds of the other three freaking out.

“They’re blood red.” She whispered.

Blood ran from Wilbur’s face. A mirror was produced from Notch-knows-where, and he grabbed it, ripping it out of the hands of whoever was handing it to him. He quickly lifted it to his face, and was greeted by the sight of two bright red eyes staring back at him, unblinking.

“Wilbur’s possessed by the devil!” His younger brother, Tommy, shouted amidst the chaos, and Wilbur gripped the side of his head as he felt his headache come back in full force.

“Shut up!” He bellowed, and instantly the room fell into silence. He sighed as he placed the mirror down, and turned to look back at the four in the room. Although, it seems their yelling attracted the other members of Pogtopia. Great.

“I’m not possessed.” He said flatly. “I forgot to put my contacts in.”

“Contacts?” Tommy asked.

“Yes, contacts, Tommy.” Wilbur sighed, crossing his arms.

“B-But why are your eyes red, then?” Tubbo asked.

“Because we’re twins.” A voice came from the other side of the ravine. A tall figure walked forward, out of the darkness, a red cape billowing behind him.

“Fraternal twins, that is.” Techno clarified. “I guess red eyes are the more dominant gene,” he shrugged.

“What?” Tommy shrieked. “Why did I never know that my brothers were twins?” He squeaked loudly.

“Wilbur was used to hiding his true eye color by the time you came around. We didn’t like talking about our past.” Techno rolled his eyes. 

“Why do you hide it?” Tubbo asked softly, but his question echoed across the dense walls of the ravine.

Wilbur looked at his brother. His twin brother, that is. Red eyes met red eyes as Wilbur pleaded for help.

Techno sighed and uncrossed his arms as he walked closer to the group. “Before Phil took us in, we lived on the streets. It was rough.” He stated plainly. “As hybrids, no one wanted to be seen near us. We were scorned at, chased, jeered. You name it.”

Techno placed his axe on the table, eyes focused solely on his brother. “Wilbur looked the most human, only his eyes giving him away.” He paused, moving to toss his pink brain over his shoulder. “So we stole some sunglasses for him to cover them, and he would beg for money in the streets, while I would wait nearby, just in case anything happened. We lived like kings after that.” Techno smirked at the memory. As king-like as two poor orphans could live. 

“Then we stole some contacts for him, to erase the paranoia that someone would take his glasses and expose him. He’s worn them ever since.” Techno finished.

Silence settled across the ravine, and Wilbur felt mildly uncomfortable. No one knew that Wilbur wasn’t fully human, only Techno and Phil. Well, no one until now, he supposed, as he stared at the other members of Pogtopia, all interested in getting a glance of his red eyes.

He averted his gaze to the ground, and Tommy spoke up, feeling his discomfort. “Right, enough time spent lazing around. We’ve got things to do. Chop chop!” He shouted, ushering away the rest of the members, glancing back at his older brother, before finally leaving the kitchen.

Only Techno remained.

“Thanks, Tech.” Will whispered as his older brother (by two minutes) sat down in front of him. He took a second to pause, “I’m not ashamed, you know.” He said, hushed. “I just-”

“It’s okay,” Techno smiled at him. “I know.” He placed a hand on his brother’s knee.

The rest of Pogtopia wandered away, and Wilbur and his twin brother sat in silence, deep in memories of their life when they only had one another.

Truthfully, they both knew that in life, all they really needed was each other. Together until the end. That was it.

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me suddenly one night. I love the idea of them being twins.
> 
> Yes, I now write Minecraft fanfiction. Oops.


End file.
